Found What You Only Wished You Could Look For
by Purpletwilightchick108
Summary: In New Moon when Edward left Bella, she decides to leave Forks to be with her mother. Until Bella being her clumsy self, ruins Phil's career who then becomes an alcoholic and abusive. She would give up, till the Cullens are back in her life, again. R&R!
1. Bruised and Numb

_**Found What You Only Wished You Could Look For**_

_**1. Bruised but Numb**_

_I did sit in my room thinking I could go back in time and change everything, all the time. But nothing ever seemed to happen; I was still home and wishing everything would stop. Moving away back to my mom living in Jacksonville about two weeks after… well I couldn't think of it… was probably the WORST mistake I'd ever made in my life. It had just caused me more pain, suffering, and sadness. I couldn't help but picture __the _moment when my life turned into a fight to even wake up in the morning. I mean, I thought my life couldn't get _any_ worse. But, of course as fate would have it, it did.

Phil was at a meeting with the team, 'The Suns'. And they were trying to decide if he should become part of the team or just simply be there if he needed a replacement. And I _had _to screw it up. Me and my mom, Renee, were invited to sit with him. And once they made the decision, they wanted to play some baseball. It was meant to be the first game as a team before the start of the season in the spring. My mom wanted me to take a picture of her at the park, and I tripped over, something I don't remember what it was and knocked right into Phil, apparently with enough force to mess up his shoulder enough so he could never play baseball very well professionally, _again. _And I was the cause.

I just sat leaning hugging my knees tightly staring at the moon. It was a small sliver of a crescent. I'm glad at least there's no palm trees outside. _crash!!! _Suddenly I was being brought back to reality from my "silly" day dreams, by _another _empty liquor bottle Phil was slamming on the wall. All he did was sit in his chair drinking, drinking, and drinking. He drank till he went mad, then came after me. Always. My mom was_ still_ feeling bad for him, and doesn't believe me. She was the one working. And a lot of that money ended up in Phil's liver. Then…right on queue, he was walking up the stairs to me, for me, at me.

I was actually starting to think I could make it to Kara's Birthday, without any new bruising and scrapes. I stared at the yellowing bruises surrendering to the new blue and purple ones not to far away. All on the back of my right arm and side. It was only an hour after Phil's outrage. He crashed drunk on the couch right after. He was in his deep sleep by now, and my mom was away on a business trip. So I laid down, and let every emotion pour out of me. Tears rolling down my face, and loud sobs came out of my throat. Screaming for it to stop and for _him _to come back, save me, love me. It was all I wanted. I chose to think about _his_ horrifying goodbye, it was the result I wanted more tears and numbness to get rid of the pain, loosing him, and the terrible bruises. Bruises that gave me nightmares. All ending with him in it. _OF COURSE_ I ended up screaming. Every time.

I felt a song come into my mind as I thought of the terrible scene in my memory. Liz would appreciate it, and love my vision of it. It let me sleep. Hearing his voice when I drifted into unconsciousness, "Bella". I suddenly remembered by a dream, Kara's birthday concert was in her home town. Denali, Alaska.


	2. Empty As I Am

**(A/n: All songs and lyrics mentioned are owned by the writers and/or artist. No copyright infringement intended, they are mentioned to move the story plot along and give it interest)**

**2. Empty As I Am**

I always felt like a whole new person when at Liz's' family's apartment, like being in a whole new world. Liz Evanston (vocalist & co-song writer), Kara Johnson (Lead Guitar), and Kara's boyfriend Brandon Campbell (back up guitar), and I (Bella, Co - songwriter) sit on Liz's couch reading over the new song I wrote for the special occasion that was coming up very soon.

The song was something that popped into my head while crying over the scene I was picturing (and something else). I was very nervous of what they would think of it. My handwriting was very sloppy anyways, but even more so now what with my hands shaking and all. I wish I would've thought to go to the library and type it up instead…

When I first moved away from Forks to Jacksonville, I was automatically enrolled in school, I first met Liz by bumping into the first day. Kara, I met at lunch, Liz introduced us. We all attached immediately. Liz and Kara both had dreams of making it big, Liz a singer, Kara as her loyal guitarist.

They then decided to start a band together once Kara met her boyfriend Brandon who shared their dream, him as a back up guitar. I cheered them on at every band practice, they had a few songs they wrote themselves. I came in the picture when a notebook of mine filled with heartwarming poetry, "accidentally" fell in the hands of Kara, it was her idea for me to write songs, and Liz's for me to help them capture the words and come with them to every gig.

Brandon went along with whatever Kara said, he was just happy to have her and be in a band.

The song I wrote for them was meant to be a mixed genre. As Liz unfolded the paper, there was a huge gut wrenching feeling I had. I could picture the view from their eyes scrolling across every word, line, verse, the chorus… silently singing it to themselves.

**Empty As I Am**

**You left me standing there**

**You didn't even care **

**You just walked away **

**I felt so scared**

**You never ever even looked back at me**

**So unaware of how cool you could be**

**I was always there**

**Did you ever care?**

**Chorus **

**Did you ever care for me?**

**Did you ever believe in me?**

**Did you ever love me?**

**Did you?**

**Did you?**

**Did you?**

**You didn't have to fall**

**I didn't need your tears **

**I didn't want your pity**

**Just any feeling at all**

**Would have been sufficient **

**I never felt so small**

**So insignificant**

**You left me naked with**

**Nothing at all**

**How could I be so blind?**

**Chorus**

**Falling down **

**Darkness sorrounds me**

**I open my eyes **

**I bow my head and cry**

**Did you ever care for me?**

**Did you ever even**

**Chorus**

**Did you ever care for me?**

**Did you ever love me?**

I felt the need to cry but I pulled myself together as soon as possible. Suddenly Liz looked up, and Kara soon after. They didn't say anything. Did they hate? Did they love it? Was it not poetic enough?? What?!? "So?… w-w-what to do you think?"

Liz was the first to speak "Oh my god. Uh… im speechless! Bell this is amazing! I would love to do this song! We should get started on it right away! What do you say Kare?"

Finally Kara spoke startled that liz used her old nickname. "Oh, sorry, Well I have to agree with Liz, You couldn't have wrote a better one in such short notice!" Kare was suddenly enthusiastic. " Don't you think B?"

"Heck, I don't need you tell me to say how great it is. It may not be _my _taste but It'll definitely be great."

I couldn't hold back the huge grin on my face, which gradually formed into a huge smile. We would all be going to Denali for Kara's birthday, a brand new song and a lot of high hopes. This wasn't just because of the new song, it was that people from the city she grew up with from 5 - 14, heard of her and were emailing Kara saying they heard of her concert and were going to come.

There were a lot of those emails so…

We had 6 plane tickets for the band, song writer/assistant/best friend, and Kara's parents.

Jacksonville to Denver. Denver to Seattle. Seattle to Denali.

There was a layover between flying from Seattle to Denali, The whole night. I think I might just pay a surprise visit to my dad in forks…

**(A/n: Like?? Something very Juicy is going to happen in the next chapter. At least that's what my plan is, you never know what that voice inside your head is going to tell you… Song: Empty As I Am By: Kelly Clarkston. This song was confirmed to be in the real New Moon movie, so I thought, what the heck, why not?)**


	3. Decision Letter

**3. Decision Letter**

Finally! It was the day we were leaving. It was about 11:45 so If the flight to Denver was at 1:30. That left me an hour or less. I called ahead to my mom, telling her about my plans, not bothering to say _anything _to Phil. I took a shower, and got ready in a half hour. It wasn't till I got out my suitcase did I realize Phil had still been sleeping. I went to see if he was even still breathing, for my mother's sake.

He was. So I made a mental list. I would need a second outfit to change into when in Seattle, I cant show up at my dads door wearing a sweat outfit. Plus, the day I arrive in Denali, Concert day, and the day we leave. That's about 4. I packed up clothes, appliances, and my notebook that became so important over the past few months.

It took only ten to pack. I was ready, and then suddenly I got a call from Kara's mother. I answered it in enough time not to wake up Phil with the loud noise.

"Hello?" I answered in a half whisper.

"Bella? Hi! Were going to be there in 5. We don't want to be late so be ready!" she said in a hurry sounding _way _to enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll be ready. Bye." I replied.

"Byeee!" she squealed.

Suitcase in hand, I walked down the, what seemed like it, long stairs into the living room where I found Phil, awake and sitting up his chair. Kara and her parents weren't here yet, _damn!_ "Where are you going? And with a suitcase?" He asked. "Umm… no where for a long time, I asked my mom, so she knows." I explained hoping he wouldn't do anything.

"Fine" he said throwing an empty bottle at me, I tried to shield myself but it ended up hitting my knee and a single piece went straight into my kneecap. I couldn't help but scream, wince and run to the kitchen.

I was still wiping the blood as Kara's Range Rover pulled up. I hurried, grabbing a large oversized bandage and my suitcase and running out the door. I finally put the bandage over my knee once I was in my seat. Finally, almost a whole week without him.

The airport in Seattle was just as I remembered it, it brought back lots of memories. I went to the ladies room to change into a different outfit. Since change of weather was always crucial to have another change of clothes. I got a taxi to bring me to Forks, though I had to pay extra for them to go far and to take me to my house. I just hoped Kara and Liz would be okay staying at the airport hotel, with Kara's parents…

But I haven't seen Charlie in months, in need to pay a visit. The hour long taxi ride, I was trying to think of things I would say to him. Phil was definitely at the bottom of the list. I came up with a reason as to why I had a huge gash in my knee. I practiced it over and over so it didn't seem like I was lying. I was cleaning dishes and I dropped a glass when I bent down to clean it up, I cut when knee.

I would definitely need stitches, but just a couple. It took a half a second for me to realize that the taxi was parked right outside Charlie's house. He was home thank god, I would hate to just walk into his house. I said thank you to the taxi and grabbed my rolling suitcase.

It was like déjà vu when walking up to the door. One knock was all it took for Charlie to open the door. "Who's th… Bella!? What are you doing here??" Charlie was definitely very surprised to see me, its what and I was looking for.

"Hey dad!!" I took the liberty of walking inside. " Well, I thought I should stop and say hi, pay a visit. I have a layover from Seattle to Denali. Kara is having a concert on her birthday there. She used to live there, till she moved back out to Jacksonville."

"Oh! Well I'm glad you did come by. Sorry the house is a little messy." He looked around the kitchen at what he left behind from him_ trying _to cook.

" Oh that's okay. I can help you clean. You want to go out to eat? Maybe catch up on what we couldn't say over the phone."

"Yeah definitely. I'm starving, and haven't had a good meal in a while."

We went to the same restaurant we went to went I lived here. We talked about everything, almost, I only got as far as Phil's hopeful career ending.

He insisted I go to the hospital for stitches, he found out when I winced when I would sit up or down. I didn't want to, but he drove the car, so I had no choice when he pulled up to the hospital.

The doctor gave me three stitches instead of two, he didn't want it to pop open when I sat. He didn't ask any questions till Charlie went to sign a form. I was still there cause the doctor was writing a prescription if I had enough pain.

"Now what brings you back in town?" the doctor asked knowing I hadn't been back since I left for Jacksonville. "Well, it's sort of a long story, I'm only here on a layover to Denali, Alaska. A friend of mine's band is playing a concert there for her birthday, and I'm tagging along." I said with a tiny laugh at the end.

"Denali? Umm… Well I don't mean to pry, but can ask you as a favor to do something for me when your there?" He asked. A small part of me kind of knew what he was going to ask. " Yes of course. Like what?"

"Well I have this letter I would like to send to Dr. Cullen. But I don't want to pay for sending it. Not that I cant its just if you could, I wouldn't be wasting a lot of money for one letter. Could you? I already have the address on it."

What?!?!?

"Yes. I mean I'll already be there." He thanked me and handed me the letter and the prescription. I was sort of making a mental note on how I would deliver the letter.


	4. Surprised, right?

**4. Surprised, right?**

The taxi smells like raw fish. It's 3:00pm and my mind is racing. I have 3 options.

A. Deliver the letter to the Cullens face-to-face…

B. Pretend that I gave Carlisle the letter, but instead throw it away…

Or C. Slide it under the door, and forget it ever happened…

I am sitting the backseat alone, going over the choices. Thinking about possibilities of what would happen during or after each choice, What they would be thinking. What if they thought I was there to see _him_?? I hope not. I remember leaving the hotel in Denali land when I said I was going to go somewhere, Kara asked where, and I totally froze. I didn't think of a place for me to "go to". I thought of the first thing that popped into my mind. "I'm going to Rite Aid. I need a to pick up a prescription to calm the pain in my knee.," I blurted.

Just as I was making my decision, the taxi pulled up to a larger, more homey version of a cottage. I don't think my decision would matter anymore, it was real and no matter what they would know I was there.

I climbed out of the taxi, closed the door, and told the taxi driver I would be back in a few minutes, and asked if he would take me back to my hotel after. He nodded and said he would, turning up the radio to wait for me.

I suddenly hated the rule they made, everyone who is at a show or concert opening has to dress in a semi-formal way. I had a black sweater with way too big of sleeves and bigger than necessary buttons, a loose white shirt tucked into my black skinny jeans. My hair was back in a sort of low ponytail, because of this ponytail I had to wear sunglasses to cover up a small but noticeable bruise to the right of my right eye. The worst part was the heeled boots I had to wear, and I hated them even more because of the small rocks that made the driveway.

I stepped on the porch and I wanted to just slip it under the door but, they would still know I was there so there's no point. I gave only two knocks and I remembered that wouldn't _exactly_ be necessary. No one answered. Thank God! No one was home, ill just slip it under the door and everything will be… _bang! _something that sounded like metal fell to the ground spun around really fast but came to a sudden stop. There was only one reason behind this, they were avoiding me. Vampires wouldn't need any type of security so the door must be unlocked… and it was. Despite everything, I'm walking into their home.

I walked in with my hands up, trying to make a sarcastic joke of how ridiculous this was, I knew _someone_ could see me. "Hello? You don't have to be soooo dramatic you know! I _know_ you're here so don't bother." I said a tad annoyed. "whatever, I'll just set down what I came here to give you." I said in a tone lower so it felt like it was too myself to prove my point that I knew they were there. I pulled the letter out of my pocket a little fast, and sat it on the end of the staircase railing, I and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I didn't get more than a two steps off the porch, when I heard A girl's voice say something, and soft steps behind me.

"Bella! Wait! What are you doing here?" Said the girl. It was Alice.

I turned around to see small petite girl with spiky black hair I once thought close to me.

" Hi, Alice." I said in a flat tone.

She didn't say anything, still waiting for an answer. "What does it look like I'm here for, I'm delivering the letter."

"So you came all the way out to Denali, Alaska just to deliver a letter for someone who could've just mailed it?"

I knew they/she would think that. "No. I'm here for a completely different reason, completely personal, and none of your business."

I didn't have anything else left to say so I turned around, and _tried_ to walk to the taxi.

"Bella wait! You don't have to be like this!" she said kind of fast before reaching for the sleeve of my sweater, right when I tripped over a huge rock I didn't see before.

I fell to the ground landing on my left knee, and left hand. I didn't notice anything else until Alice gasped at the way I looked. I wasn't confused, because I know what she saw. I couldn't help but stare back up at her in response. I looked down, my sunglasses had fallen off my face, when tripped and was reveling the small but noticeable bruise. Also, my shoulder and right arm were reveled her. The yellow, purple, and blue bruises in few of her gold irises.

She saw right through me. The first person to know, it had to be them! What would they do? Help me inside, ask questions, and say they felt sorry for me? Not happening.

I grabbed my sunglass and pulled my sleeve back on, all in the same motion. Not taking my eyes off her face, till I was fully standing. I looked to my right and saw standing on the porch stood 5 surprised vampires, plus one more I didn't recognize, who looked confused, guessing it was someone in "Tanya's Clan". I put the sunglasses back on my face, backing away, turning around and speed walking the taxi.

Looking back when I had the door open, climbing in and slamming the door shut. Telling the driver to drive back to my hotel. I wonder what they thought? Did they feel bad? Understand? Did they even know a little bit of what happened? So many questions filled my head. I stopped when a tear started rolling down my left cheek. I felt my right pocket, and inside. What's this? My broacher for Kara and Liz's concert had fallen out. Remember my name printed on the back along with the band members, I suddenly felt very nervous.

**(A/N: Hoped you liked it. Also hoping you are dying to know what happens next! Though, there's news. A fifth chapter wont be written until, another week. Sorry. I'll write as soon as its humanly possible.)**


	5. Followed

**(A/N: So sorry I haven't Updated in a while. I was away from home, without internet access! And no it wasn't a vacation, I just didn't have internet where I was. So here's the chapter that took forever to come…)**

**5. Followed**

I'm so thankful for Kara and Liz's music being _very _loud. I needed the distraction. I'd been having trouble _not _thinking about, every detail of what happened. The one they were currently playing was one of few songs I'd written for their "crazy" part of the concert. Weirdly glad I was being pulled into the dressing room by Jenny (Kara's mother). They're having a skit that partially takes place on top of a special made gazebo. They decided to feature me since I'd written songs and was "such a great support". So I was happy to do it! J At the beginning I was to appear out of a trap door and 45 sec later the other dancers came out. ( I was simply being pulled around - _easy!_)

Jenny appeared from behind the clothes rack with a white dress with just tank-top straps. "You like? Kara picked it out!" I cant wear that! "Umm…Could I maybe wear a sweater with it?" I CAN'T show my arms! They'll see the bruises! "No silly! Unless, you_ really_ want to stand out from the rest of the dancers!" she explained and handed me the white dress. I was about to panic and back out until I saw several cases of concealer a couple styling stations down from me.

**Alice's POV**

Please be here, please be here, please oh, please oh, pleeeeaaaaase be here!! I'm not allowed to look and so far I haven't seen anything yet. My family is trying to convince themselves they're only here with Carlisle, whose honestly here because he can medically and emotionally help Bella with her abusement. Or whatever was going on with her.

I'm not ashamed of why I'm here. I want to see my best friend, even more so now after hearing the songs she wrote. Hoping it wasn't hers, but giving up once I saw her on the large screen after almost every song! "This is just so sad. I just feel more guilty playing part. The damage is horrifying!" Esme complained, sobbed, and closed her eyes. We all looked at her with the same look of guilt. Jasper didn't bother helping, he felt even worse. If he hadn't attacked her, the idea wouldn't have been put into Edward's head. I knew he shouldn't have come. He'd felt so much better for a long time now, but he's been feeling horrible since her delivery mishap. I hated seeing him this way.

The current song ended, and nothing happened again till the small audience stopped clapping and whistling. Music was played from what had to be a mixer, it was a soft tone. A small door opened from the floor and Bella appeared

Arms in the air, eyes closed, hair up, white dress, and…wait…no bruises! We weren't imagining any thing, were we??

**Bella's POV**

It sure was hot below stage! One of the dancers had a small portable fan, and every one was huddled around it, except me. I had to be ready to push the door open right above me. I had to be doing exactly what we practiced earlier that day.

I was so nervous I was going to sweat my cover-up off my arm, mess up, or trip. I needed to mouth the words while it was being played (Cant mess that up either). At the moment Brandon was playing a song I wrote that would go with the music on the acoustic guitar, that he came up with.

My Favorite lines.

"I know I'm not the best for you, but promise that you'll stay. Cause once you go you'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away…"

"… Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain, and no matter where I go its always pouring all the same…And all wanna do is love you, but I'm the only one to blame…"

"… Cause today, you walked out of my life, and today, your words felt like a knife…I know if your leaving, all you did was stop the bleeding, but these scars will stay forever…stay with me or watch me bleed, I need you just to breath…"

The music ended and there was a long silence (no music). It was for us "performers" had time to get ready and for Kara and Liz to take their necessary places.

The music stared and I open and I opened the door, eyes closed the whole time. I mouthed the words along with Kara and Liz.

I put my out on the stage in front of me, then I put them straight up in the air. I walked up the rest of the ladder, and crawled exaggeration out on the stage. I opened my eyes and looked straight ahead, the dancers practically floated to the top.

Two grabbed my arms, and four stood in front doing their routine. While I stood there eyes closed, and head down. The four went and danced under the gazebo. I was being dragged forward, when we reached the end of the stage, I took a lunge for the crowd. But their strong hold held me back. It was how we rehearsed, but it didn't stop the pain from the bruises. I instinctively winced at the pain.

Three of us headed for the ladder. I "forcefully" yanked my arms from them. I started up the ladder, all six followed, I didn't notice how or when. I spun around these waist high wooden poles along with the others.

At the corner of my eye I saw, not dozens of people I didn't know, but six very familiar faces. I knew it! I knew they would come!! Shocked, I didn't move on to the next wooden stake, so my hand slipped. As I fell off the roof, my body twisted and reached out to the floor where I _was_ standing.

I grabbed for the pole that held up the roof, and slid down. None of that was supposed to happen!!! The dancers retreated, worried but confused. My body ached but I managed to hide it. We went back under the stage as the song ended.

I passed under to the dressing rooms in a hurry, hid, and cried my eyes out. _They _came to see me, and wouldn't leave without their "comforting" _and _answers.

**(A/N: I hope you liked it! This one was sort of the most challenging to write, but the next few I think will be even harder. The lyrics are from the song called Like a Knife and is written and forever owned to Secondhand Serenade! No copyright infringement intended. The song in the story, I decided not to put in anything specific you can play any song you want in your head. I've even came up with my own idea. Next ch. Coming soon! Promise.)**


	6. Tears of Confusion?

**(A/N: I kind of skipped over Bella explaining everything, so you wouldn't have to read what you already know. But you'll get to see some reactions! And a few surprises…Enjoy****J)**

**Ch. 6 - Tears of Confusion??**

"You _really _want to know?" I said though I already knew the answer. What were they thinking happened? That I did this to myself? Isn't that impossible!? Do they think it was Charlie? I wonder if they know I moved to Jacksonville…. I was brought back to reality by Alice's yelling voice sounding appalled that even asked.

" Yeah! Don't you know me at all!" Alice appeared from behind Carlisle and Jasper. "Alice, please…" Carlisle gave her a look her a look I didn't understand at all. "Bella, please, we can help, first we need to kn--" He was interrupted by Esme and Emmett at the same time. Emmett yelled "What the hell is going on with you Bella?!?!?" Esme remained calm when she spoke "Bella, please tell us what's going on with you?" her voice as sweet as always.

"Ummm…okay, but it's kind of a long story." I was _really_ procrastinating now. "We've got all day." Carlisle finally spoke to move the conversation to the story. I took a drink of water, because I would need it. I sighed, and started from the beginning.

They all stood, concerned and only a little shocked since they already the general situation. They'd asked questions about Renee but I didn't have answer, though I explained everything about Kara, Liz, and Brandon that they asked.

My throat was dry and sore from talking so I took a drink of water and a deep breath. "So now you know." I said hoping they would leave soon.

"What can we do? We should talk to Charlie, have someone send for your things. You shouldn't have to go back there again! Phil needs serious help, the police can take c--" Carlisle didn't get to finish once again, because I found myself yelling, and getting mad. I had no idea why.

"WHOA! No! I don't think so! Not happening. You don't need or have to do anything. I don't need your help." I stood up to all of their attention. "I have to get back to work, you need to be out of here by the time it's over." I squeezed my way out of their group and turned around to see even Rosalie's mouth hung down. Then went out the door.

Kara was winding the show down with slower, calmer songs. The very last thing to happen was, I was bringing a large cake out on stage. Only Liz, Brandon, Jenny and Steve, and I knew about it. It was all Brandon's idea, and I thought that was just adorable!! Kara was as surprised as ever and the audience gave her a HUGE round of applause for the show and her birthday.

After giving Kara the first piece of the cake, then Liz and Brandon, I even gave some to the crowd. I looked up to the back, and saw the Cullens were they should be. They were looking straight at me. I brought the cake off the stage and into the back, some men I didn't know picked it up and brought it who knows where. I had a few tasks to take care of.

1. Pack the clothes in a bag.

2. Throw away empty make up containers.

3. Pack away the full ones.

4. UGH. Then stand there for 10 minutes of Kara and Liz asking me if I needed to go to a clinic or hospital. If I'm bleeding or have a headache, which obviously I do not.

Liz and I went over what parts of the songs needed improvements or tweaking. Though they were set on the lyrics I wrote, since they loved them. We stood where the crowd was, as soon as there were enough people gone. The Cullens were still there, but standing outside a convenience store talking. You couldn't tell what they were saying though. Liz noticed me staring and noted out loud that she thought the muscular one was hot. I scrunched my nose together, I was so annoying though! I only said that mentally.

Kara, Brandon, and Steve came over saying they wanted to go back to our hotel, and have some dinner. Jenny was apparently asking people from here where to go, near the car where we were putting our bags from behind stage. I walked around to see who while "putting away the final bag" but didn't get it in the back when I saw who. You've got to be kidding me! What next!?

"Bella! I was on the phone with someone about dinner, who wasn't a big help I might add, and this nice family overheard and helped us out. I even got reservations!" She pointed to the Cullens standing a couple yards away looking as if they were waiting for someone. "They're a little scary though…eeep!" She joked.

When she left I walked over to them. "I told you! I don't need your help! What are you still doing here?" They looked to Carlisle since no one new what to say. "Well, truth is we needed you to leave since we are meeting someone. There's no changing the location. It's urgent. We thought the sooner you leave…" He explained leaving short, not knowing what else to say.

"Fine. We're leaving soon so…" I turned away on my heel, but didn't get far till I heard Alice freak out, "NO!!!" she yelled but wasn't looking at me.

Someone ran to them, _really_ fast. "I'm going back! I have to! I need to get you-know-who though still. Yes, Alice you got your wish." !!!! ???? It was…him. Edward. Standing right there in front of me. I didn't get one word that he said. It didn't make _any_ sense!

No one said anything, but Alice slowly lifted her arm and extended her finger, pointing at me. "What? What is it?" he sounded confused, and turned around. About two seconds after seeing my face, his eyes widened and he gasped. I looked away, and almost jogged to the back of the van. I stuffed the bag I was holding in with others, and slammed it shut.

Jenny and Steve were already in the car, so I grabbed my friends and practically dragged them to the open door. He was going _back_??? Huh? Three seconds after we started going, I looked out the back window to see Edward. Standing alone in the streets, staring, in shock, after me. I didn't know _what _to feel. But a small sad and confused tear escaped out my right eye. Hid from everyone. I leaned my head against the window, and repeated his words in my head. Then thought, _he's back, Edward's back._

**(A/N: I Kinda came close to crying while typing the end. But it was only just a simple sad feeling. About two chapters left. I've been looking forward to the last couple for a **_**long**_** time! I'll start on them right away!! Promise!)**


	7. Nightmare in Reality

(A/N: Second-to-last Ch. I _think._ Sorry if my writing is quote "too jumpy" ;) lol. I agree. 100%! This is my first story after all. A certain part in the chapter you'll be thinking you know where it's going but you can't judge to quickly, lets put it at that. Hope you enjoy! J)

Ch. 7 - Nightmare in Reality

**I have no Idea why, but I love the hotel room. I feel like I'm in a cabin hid away in the woods, except that it's only one room, and there's a patio outside. I was reading since, playing truth or dare isn't my thing like it is for Kara and Liz. I love to watch Brandon play the perfect boyfriend. It was just adorable! Really, the only thing he controlled over Kara was her safety, other than that, he was basically like a stray dog. Angels and Demons is such a good book! I never get a chance to read it, and if I do its only a page or two. It's only rare that I'll get to a whole chapter or more, the history and suspense of it is what gets me. It was one of those rare occasions. I didn't notice anything around me at all unless it was Kara and Liz laughing at the dare they had to do.**

**Kara had to rip the book out of my hands to get my attention. It was because of the really good part that was happening. "Bella! Finally, there's someone at the door for you. He's kind of cute!" she said the last sentence in a whisper, either so the person there wouldn't hear or so Brandon wouldn't. I already had an idea of who he was. Maybe it was Carlisle, here to talk to me, and not taking no for an answer. Though I wasn't entirely convinced. "Describe him for me." I said casually while putting my bookmark where I was.**

"**Hmmm…where to begin!? Well, devastatingly beautiful, tall, slender, pale, chiseled cheeks" I looked when she said that but didn't say anything yet "Bronze hair, and a weird eye color I noticed cause his eyes were for some reason really wide, he looked nervous." she had to shake my shoulder to regain my attention since I was shocked and staring into space. "Bella? So you going to go to the door, or let the poor guy stand there all night?" I had to say **_**something.**_

"**Just tell him to come to come back tomorrow, okay? And that sometimes you cant show at random times." I lightly pushed her off the bed and pointed to the door. What am I doing?? Haven't I been waited for something like this? I leaned my back against the backboard of the bed, as I heard Kara say the words I asked her to say. I didn't even hear a reply from **_**him**_**. I just remember hearing her words, and then staring at the wall facing away from the door. I snapped back to reality, Kara was having a play fight with Brandon, and Liz was clicking through the same channels on the small TV on their dresser.**

**I went to the bathroom and changed into more comfortable clothes for bed. I tried getting back into my book, but I couldn't keep my concentration. I couldn't stop picturing Edward's face. I felt guilty, I didn't know why. He deserved it….didn't he??**

**I'd awoken by a small tap on the sliding window door, out to the patio. There were two more following it. I sat up, and looked around the room to see everyone still as fast asleep as when I'd watch them all fall asleep. They're heavy sleepers obviously. What the hell?? I pushed the covers off my legs and swung them over the side. My side of the bed I shared with Liz, was a few feet from the wall next to the patio. **

**I took a small precaution, by taking one quiet step at a time, in case they were to suddenly come out of they're deep sleep and be vulnerable to waking up. I pulled the curtain back that covered the window, to see Edward standing right in front of me on the other side of the glass. His features were completely visible even in the dark night, with a small porch light. I gasped involuntarily, and then finally composing myself. "What the-?" I turned from the window to grab my sweater. **

**I slid the door open slowly and closed it. Pulling the curtain as far as I could, then turning to him. He talked first. "Bella, please don't leave!? I **_**really**_** need to talk to you. Though I can tell you don't want me too."**

"**Well, your-" I stopped what I was saying. I was tired of being so rude to them, to anybody. I didn't want to dump my problems on anybody, but that's exactly what I was doing though. "I **_**know **_**what about. Alice and the others told you everything. I know, and I honestly **_**don't **_**need any of your help. It's not your problem, **_**really**_**." He lowered his eyes to the floor, and then looked back at me. "Yes, they told me. But it's not the **_**only**_** reason I'm here." he took a step toward me and looked straight into my eyes. **

"**Truth be told, I'm not here, as in, in Denali, because you're here. But at the same time I'm here **_**because **_**of you." huh? That doesn't make any sense, anyone would be confused. Apparently my face showed it. "I knew **_**what**_** I had to say but I never planned anything exactly, and I don't know how to start." He looked even confused himself, but in a less composed way. "Shoot. I don't care how you say it honestly." he looked surprised, and didn't say anything for a while, trying to figure out a good way to start out. Then I remembered what he was saying to his family, when he didn't know I was within earshot. **

**I gasped, I can't believe I didn't remember! He was waiting for me to, obviously now. "Oh, my, God!" I didn't know what to say. I just started breaking down crying. He reached out to touch my face or wipe away a tear, but I moved my head away. "Why do you think you can just come back? Like, I wasn't even the slightest bit upset?" I really was confused. First he said he loved me, then he left cause he didn't, now he's coming back cause he realized he did? I'm getting more confused by the second. **

"**That's when my explanation comes in. I lied. I've **_**been**_** living a lie. Lying to myself even! Telling myself I could live without you, to keep you safe. But I'm **_**tired **_**of living a lie." I froze in place to let all of this sink in. "So… what **_**is **_**the truth?"**

"**Truth is…I love you. I love you! I **_**have **_**always loved you, and **_**will **_**always love. Please, believe that this time I'm telling you the truth." He loved me? Tears spilled over my eyes and I was soon sobbing. I had to cover my mouth to keep from waking anyone up. I could see his face even through my blurry vision. He was torn seeing me this way. I said the best thing ever… but at the same time it was the worst thing I could think of. **

"**I love you too, always will." He looked back up at me, and started to smile. Which made it even worse to do what I said next. "But I don't think I can do it all over again. I'm sorry. What's going on with Phil-- I-I- I just can't! Please just leave! Please!!" I felt like I was going to explode with tears. I turned away from him, and wiped my face but it was no use cause it was replaced with more. **

**Edward didn't move. I couldn't even take a look at him to see how he was without bursting out again. He still didn't move. I turned around to see him, mortified! If he was human, he would have tears streaming down his face. "I guess I deserve it. It hurt you…Ummm… Well, you wont have to see me again, I'll be leaving to Oregon tomorrow." He looked away towards the green scenery and town from the patio. The wind picked up, drying every tear on my face as I watched him say goodbye and jump from the edge, and run away. **

**I slowly walked back to bed, cried silent tears and stayed awake till about an hour before we were supposed to wake up. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's face when I said what he'd always wanted to hear, then something he would only hear in his worst nightmares, which he couldn't have, but I **_**had**_** made it happen.**

**(A/N: I would really like to know if your shocked or not. I started actually crying this time while typing [doesn't happen EVER]. But there's still another chapter two at the most but I don't think so. Hope you loved, enjoyed and cried over it [in a good way]! J)**


	8. Stay With Me

**(A/N: Here we are. The moment of truth! Sadly, the very last chapter… : ( … This was my first project and I enjoyed every minute of it. Stay tuned,… I'll have more stories! Enjoy!)**

**Ch. 8 - **_**Stay With Me**_

The Airport. Very small one at that. I can't believe we're leaving! My chances are completely ruined. His face popped up in my mind. It always did. I wasn't paying attention the whole ride to the airport. We just arrived, a truck came to load the stuff from the concert we can't bring on the plane or in the airport. Then someone offered to get all of our bags out. Liz noticed the change in me. "Bella? What's wrong with you? You okay?" She got my attention and I looked at her not knowing what to say. "Yeah, I hate seeing you so mopy!" Kara agreed and filled in Liz "I thought something was different since that really hot/scary guy came to our room last night asking to 'Please, speak to Bella?' obviously she knows him, But I still don't get it Bella?!"

They were both very visibly worried and concerned. "Guys, it's fine. I'll be okay. I promise." I didn't realize Brandon was listening till he spoke, we all turned to look at him. "Does this have to do with the background for all those songs you've written?" Huh! He understands more than I thought. I gave him a smile, he was a companion. " Yeah something like that. I'm sure you've all figured out some of the story by now. I just don't feel like explaining. And we have to get moving or Jenny's going to have a stroke or a heart attack!"

We all looked at her and laughed, she was stressing out over the trip for some reason, while Steve was _trying_ to calm her down. I was happy to change the subject.

Though the humor and happiness didn't stay in my mind for long, as Edward's face crept up on me again. Every perfect feature screaming at me, especially his smile.

We walked through the airport in silence, except for Jenny and Steve, they were arguing. All the way into airport security I had kept my eyes closed picturing Edward, and consequently tripping a few times. _Why did I mess it all up? I guess you don't realize you need someone till they're gone. Out of reach. Maybe forever. _No!! I'm not going to do this! Can't I do _anything??_ I opened my eyes suddenly, realizing I was way to depressed to remember anything. Till now.

Edward was leaving today! For Oregon! Maybe, just maybe he could be here! There's a small chance and I'd probably embarrass myself if he wasn't. And where would I even look? There's _always _about a dozen gates! Just then my cell phone rang that it had a text message _just _as I had gotten my stuff out of the plastic tub boxes. There was no caller ID, but it looked really familiar. They were also a few missed calls from my mom but I ignored those.

**New Text Message! From: 747-624-7578**

Text:

Gate 16C. He'll be just about to board when you get there.

Go get him! : ) --Alice.

P.S -- We are so going to talk about Jacksonville! ;)

_Alice…_

The BIGGEST smile spread across my face. I handed Jenny my Carry-on, and ignored Liz and Kara, in too much of a hurry. I started to run when I heard Liz and Kara shouting far behind me. "Bella! Where the hell are you going!?!?" didn't matter to me at the moment. Only being concentrated on getting to Edward.

I stupidly shouted his name. With that people looked at me- _It was the closest thing they'd get to seeing a romantic/drama in person._

**Edward's POV**

I sat in a chair closest to the plane entry as I could get far away from other people. Who temporarily thought of me and wondered what was wrong as I sat with my eyes closed. I saw Bella behind my lids as I always did. Her words haunted me…I wonder if this is what it was like for Bella? Yet, another thing to make me deserve what I got.

I could hear people walking to the door to board. Their thoughts meaningless, only concentrated on getting on the plane and being impatient. _Maybe I could BEG to Bella? Convince her, tell her that I can love her AND help her with her situation? That I'd unquestioningly do it! _…. No. She made it clear. I had to go.

I opened my eyes, I was the last one sitting in the chairs. The line was shortened to a few people handing their boarding passes to the airport employees. I thought I'd heard my name from far away but I ignored it. I joined the line with the other people in front. My name was called louder! I'm imagining things now??

I turned around and in the walkway I saw Bella run toward me. !!! People stared in amazement that they got to witness something like this. Without thinking I called Bella's name. I dropped my leather bag on the ground before I jogged the rest of the distance between us.

I pulled her in as she practically jumped in mine. I could hear her crying, We held onto each other for a little while, ignoring people's eyes staring at us, who were _even _taking pictures. I pulled away only to look at her face. "Edward, I love you. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! I've felt so guilty. _I don't want to know what it's like without you, again_" I wiped away the tears on her cheeks, before I kissed her after what seemed like a lifetime.

I pulled away knowing it couldn't get too far. She wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me once again as I wrapped my arms around her back. She took only one hand on the side of my neck and the other on my right shoulder before she whispered something in my ear. "I love you…._stay with me, just stay with me._"

I whispered in hers, "I love you too…_and I'll _always _be with you. I'll never leave you again._"

**Bella's POV**

I finally had Edward back with me forever. We caught up on everything. Even Victoria. I didn't like the idea of him doing that, Jasper and Emmett or not, I didn't like it. He'd insisted it was something that was going to happen sooner or later. Though I had bigger problems.

"Bella! Oh, My God! We've been looking for you everywhere! We were so worried AND we missed our flight!" Liz yelled as she pulled Brandon and Kara into the small sit-in fast food place at the airport Edward and I walked into to reduce the _staring_!

Kara grabbed her now sore wrist from Liz and then spoke "AND don't forget we almost called the police, airport security, and your parents. My mom almost _did_ have a heart attack this time!" I heard Edward chuckle as he saw the little joke we laughed at about Jenny stressing out, for a brief second.

"Hey, wait a second!…" Kara pointed her finger at Edward and narrowed her eyes. "I _know_ you! You're the guy at the door! I don't get it?" She looked at me till Liz spoke up again. "Bella. You have a lot of explaining, you didn't tell us anything before any of this, we cant read minds! What's going on? And start from the beginning!"

I looked to Edward, not knowing what to say. But he didn't know how much_ they_ knew so he couldn't say anything. I guess I will. "Well, lets start with names shall we? By the way you might want to sit down." They did and I introduced everyone. "Kara, Liz, Brandon, -- This is Edward. Edward Cullen. -- Edward, this is Kara, Liz, and Brandon."

They took Edward's hand wearily, and Edward flash them all a smile showing them all his teeth. I gave him a look to knock it off, but he just chuckled. "Okay, and…" Brandon spoke suddenly interested.

"Well, I met Edward in Forks. His family was who I was talking to after the concert. Liz, I think you know who I'm talking about." she blushed as she remembered saying Emmett and Jasper were attractive. Edward had to hold back a laugh, and I didn't say anything to him. "Edward was traveling as his family were living, here, in Denali."

"Ummm…I think maybe you might have skipped a few parts…" Kara eyed me then Edward for a long time.

"Oh. Well, I can't really explain _everything_ but we just…umm…there was something in our way so…" Kara and Liz spoke at the same time, they reminded me of Twins. "We get it!"

"I moved out to Jacksonville, about a couple weeks after him and his family left. So…yeah…that's about it. Except that he was only here visiting his family, he didn't know I was here. Coincidence, I guess." Though Edward and I felt it was like fate I guess.

"_Bella…_!" Edward gave me a look. I should tell my friends everything, I get it, I get it!

I looked down at me hands on the table in front of us. Edward rubbed his hand on mine trying to soothe me. "Bella, love, I think it's best if you just…tell them." I told me not caring what they thought of him saying "Bella, love,….".

I'll just show them. "It's about Phil…." They waited to know what was going on. I slowly rolled up my right sleeve to my shoulder, showing them every scrape and yellow bruise. They gasped, couldn't believe their eyes. That this happened to their friend. I left my arm exposed, but hid my face on the side of Edward's shoulder. He touched the top of my head, and brought my head up to face them. I rolled my sleeve down, again.

"There's more on my right side. Oh! And that cut I got on my knee a while ago, wasn't a bottle I dropped. Phil threw it at me. This is all because I accidentally ruined his career and he turned into an alcoholic, then went on from there."

"That bastard!" Kara and Liz shouted doing that twin thing again.

Edward tensed, clenched his jaw and scared the wits out of even Brandon. "It's alright. It wont go on anymore! My family and I will take care of it. Phil wont land a hand on her again." I could tell he was angry. I put my hand on his shoulder, and tried to get him to look at me. He did and I silently told him to save it for later. He softened and we looked back at my friends.

We continued talking till Brandon realized they'd left Jenny and Steve with the airport security. We let the restaurant and when we turned the corner we immediately saw the security, Jenny and Steve. Jenny ran towards me saying she was so glad I was okay. She gave me an awkward hug because Edward still held tightly on me. She looked at him, puzzled. Steve spoke for her, "OH! Well, who do we have here?" Steve looked right at me and winked. I rolled my eyes. "Steve, Jenny, This is my boyfriend, Edward. I've known him for a long time now.

I eventually convinced Kara and Liz I was better off staying with The Cullens, and Edward reassured them I would be much safer. They hugged me goodbye. We (Edward and I) eventually got out of the airport. My cell phone rang, it was my mom. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello?…" There was no answer, till I heard a really loud clang, then the sound of either a bus or subway door closing.

It ended. I looked right to Edward, he didn't register there was a problem till I actually started to panic.

"Edward! I _really _think something's wrong. I think my mom is in trouble!" He eventually calmed me down. "Bella! Everything's okay… Carlisle and I are probably going to go to Jacksonville. We can take care of it." He continued to soothe me, then we left to see my once again family.

**(A/N: Final chapter! hope you loved it! My inspiration for the title was the song Stay With Me by Danity Kane. I even borrowed a couple lyrics from it. I am so thankful for all of your reviews! If I didnt get those, This story wouldnt have made it past the second ch. So thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the final ch!! I'll be writing more stories so stay tuned!)**

**_*~Purpletwilightchick108~*_**

**_special thanks to:_**

Lexi [Lex] Seana VanSickle for help with ch. 4!

Kelly Clarkston

Hana Pestle - [though I never mentioned her]

Secondhand Seranade

and Danity Kane


End file.
